knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Radmio i Ljubmir
Radmio ''' Moj dragi Ljubmire, što tuj meu knezovi? A ovce tve tire po gorah vukovi! Ke t' bjehu najdraže, ginu t', ja t' svjedoču, Tač pusto bez straže mlijeko i psi loču. Ini po dubravi ovčari stanuju Ter s igrom u slavi veselo miruju, A tebi čude se, ki te gnjiv tuj vodi I nevolja nese po gori i vodi? Hoti mi reć uzrok, prašam te srčano, Još da je ki prirok, mož' mi reć ufano. Znaš da t' sam vinu bil vjeran u potribi, Dilom te još ljubil pri tvojoj pogibi. Oh, jeda s' obljubil gdi koju od vila, Kroz ku se s' izgubil i ka te smamila, Ter ljubav nemirna goji t' se u prsi Toliko čemerna, život tvoj da t' mrzi? Cić ke se jur vidi, kako se usiše I licem još blidi a srcem uzdiše. Ti m' je se slobodi na pospih najbrže, Pri ner se rasplodi i žile razvrže. Ako se ukrijepi u tebi taj trava, Tko da ju skorijepi, ljubav je koštrava! Toli ni ljubavi razmi ka ina zled, Sad meni objavi, jeda t' se da ki red. '''Ljubmir Ugodni Radmile, tvoje me prijazni I molbe usile da t' skažu boljazni, Da t' kažu žestok trud ki ćutim odveće S uredbom što hti sud od moje nesreće. U vrime najvruće, poludne jur biše, Kad stado pasuće plandovat hotiše, Nađoh se bez druga i bez psa stražnika, Sumnjah da me iz luga ne ošteti zvir prika. Tuj znah što je zlo bit u obniz jedinu I družbu izgubit, ufanu odminu. Ophođah tim svuda okolo tuj stada, Sam li mrah od truda i žeđe i glada. Sve bjehu jalove, brašno jest - ni mlika, A gdi kus ne plove, muka je velika. Krostoj se uputih, zavrgši primotu, Ter još tuj oćutih zlu kob mom životu. Postupih prî livom, desnom se potaknuh, Udariv golinom, objema pokleknuh. Nu za toj ne marih, čin' Bože što t' godi, Ja stado udarih pod Vitolj na vodi. Ki čas tuj domaknuh, još brašno ne izvadiv, K studencu priniknuh naglo se posadiv. Ktiv žeđu upiti, huđa me porazi, S kej ću pri umriti ner mi se ugasi. A to je žestok blud usione ljubavi, S ke se glad, san i trud čudno zaboravi. Jer sebi protiva vidih pri studencu Gdi vila počiva pod vrbom u vencu Kraj bistra jezera, slađega od meda, Smirno t' se nazira i gizde razgleda. Kakva je uresa i rusijeh još vlasa, Ke rukom rastresa niz bil vrat do pasa! Tuj sunce gorušte mnih da je nje lice, A oči svitluše dvi zvizde danice. Grlo se prozriše jak bistar caklen sud, Po kom joj caftiše lir bili odasvud. U bijelu košulju pritanku od vela Krasno t' se na volje bješe nadnijela. Tu joj se začudiv, bih kako taj kami, Ter željno nju žudiv, rekoh joj s grozami: "Aj li si sletila s nebesa od sunca? Aj li s' tuj isplila iz bistra kladunca? Ka s' godi ti vila, kruna s' od lijeposti, Kojom si stravila sve moje krijeposti! Cić toga jur ina gospoja ni meni, Razmi ti jedina, kej sam rob kupljeni." Tuj skočih k njoj hrlo, hitiv se jak sokol, Da rukom nje grlo opkolim u okol, Nu brža bi vitra prida mnom daleči, Ter laka i hitra na me se izbeči: "Moć nad mnom ni dana ljuvenoj jur vlasti, Nu čista Dijana mnom vlada u časti" Toj rekši, istaja, ter veće tuj ne uzrih Nje lipos od raja, cić koje vas zamrih. Tijem ćutim boljezan za ku me upraša, Er mi se ljubezan svaki čas umnaža. I svudi kudi grem, meni se prizira Nje pozor kroz ki mrem u željah bez mira. Tijem ju ću iskati vas moj vik i potom, Da se znam rastati još s mojim životom. Da bih ju iznašal, obiteću saj svit vas. Jer bih za njom sašal sred pakla u propas. Ah, da ju ti vidiš, rekal bi: od dike Uzdišeš i blidiš cić vile tolike! Ni bi me još karal, sam nu za nju mrući, Jur bi se i staral sa mnom ju ištući. Radmio Ljubmire, oh lele, tere zlo i gore, Ke ga su vazele tej vile od gore! Obravši krivedni pravi put on griješi, A razlog pravedni u brlog zamijesi Ter pade strmoglav sljepački u nesvijes, Kako sve zla ljubav kih vlada i nje bijes. Tuj kad se zamete jak piple u kuke, Jur da ga rasplete, tko imn tej ruke? Nu sve dni ostane kupljen rob i sužan, Meu rabe svezane prizločes i tužan. Zatoj se odreci tej vile, moj ti svjet, Ter od nje uteci, ne slid' ju za vas svijet! Inako t' ni vridan tvoj život harubu, Er stojiš svaki dan na smrtnu pogubu, Za uzrok skončan'ja kroz mnozih nenavis I zacić zla stan'ja, potlačiv dobru svis. Ljuvena boljezan tutako ne mine Jak noćni plač usan, ki ončas izgine. Ni suza prisahne, al svrab taj lasno, Jak da te opahne u oko ko krasno. Ni toder zamukne taj uzdah u plaču, Jak oni ki hukne nastupiv na draču. Svak zločes ki obra ljuvene otrovi A ođe sva dobra s nebescijem darovi, Ter se po nj razide ljuven plam ki ćuti Da lica sva blide u muci prijuti. Kako ti ki tač mreš, eto si istom živ, Zlo znaš a za njim greš, smamiv te bludni gnjiv. Manje zlo da zmija peci te iz kruga Neg da te privija ljuvena zla tuga. Plakao bih ja s tobom, kunu t' se sad Bogom, Nu bih se sam sobom narugal s razlogom Da s' združim s' ženami, ke kako da kolju, Usplaču suzami kad hoće na volju. Tvojom se odveće boljezni ja bolim, Tijem ne stoj tuj veće, velmi se sad molim. Sa mnom se jur vrati na drago prolitje, Oh, lipo t' sad cafti razliko sve cvitje! Iz zemlje sve niče, i bilja kriposna Cvijetkom se sad diče ter zbira ki' ih pozna Prima se još zelen po gori kameni, Gorki po njoj pelen cvitkom se rumeni Liskom se odiva sve dubje i voće Pod kijem si sjen biva kad trudan ki dođe. Polje se zeleno odasvud ukresi Ter cvitje crveno i bijelo zamijesi. Ljubica i ruža oh ljupko t' miriše Da srce i duša od slasti uzdiše. Gizdavih seljanka sade su sve hore, Ne svršiv još sanka rane ve' prî zore. Tuj surle, tuj dipli hitro im uzsvire, A bubanj najlipli uza nje udire. A one t' bez vari u pjesnijeh dan traju I tancem s ovčari pod ubrus igraju. A druzi meu plote od zdnjela zatiču Zvirje u tonote, u kih se zamiču. Iz jama ter zvjerje k livadi gre ravni, Ni se u lug krije, pasući po ravni. Kô sapte sljednici i s hrti brzimi. Tjeraju bačnici, i mi još tuj š njimi! A ptice sve drobne odasvud lijetaju, Meu sobom posobne ljuveno spijevaju Najliše kad viju po dubju jur gnjizda, Slatko t' glas zaviju, da prođe do zvizda! Kako se jur trava pod cvitjem sad plodi, Odasvud tač slava s vesel'jem prihodi. Er zemlja s nebesi ter vitri i more, Rek bi: sve svit resi i ljubav da tvore. Razmi vrh tve hiže dolijeta iz gore Slavic ki bigliše s večera do zore, Ter svudi razdili tužan glas pojući, Kako da tuj cvili tve ime zovući. Sa mnom se tim vrati, ka selu pođmo van, Gdi nas će čtovati kako sve na naš stan. A ovdi nemo' mnit da ć' iku stvar prudit, Šte veće budeš cknit, huđe će t' naudit. Svaka sih gospoja oholih je dila I lisih ner tvoja gorštica taj vila. Nut kako sve tobom smijehom se špotaju I hvale meu sobom tuj er te skončaju! Vidiv da te smami, njih gizda i pogled, Ter tuj stav jak kami topiš se kako led. O tomu ne sumnjim, onej su tej ćudi, Rugat se bezumnim, besidiv o nj svudi. Nu sa mnom sad pridi a s tvojim Radmilom, Ter veće ne idi za vilom nemilom! S po puta prihuda dobro se vratiti, Ner zašav tač s luda diljke ga sliditi. Viđ stado pridrago po gori i vodi, Jur naše sve blago kako se rashodi. Sve što je od stada udačnije i bolje, Toj ti se pokrada, a nješto i kolje. Jer tko je pri stadu? a ti znaš vukove, Da gredu na uvadu i pusto da love. Krave su steone, ne bud' im uroka, Mliječne su i pone, bit nam će obroka. Koze se jur koze i ovce još janje, Nu t' mlado raznose, sve ti ide namanje! Jer nije pribitka gdi glave ne bude, Nije tuj dobitka, gdi ga tko ne bljude! Ljubmir Radmile, ni razlog ni ništor na sviti, Nego samo jedan Bog može me vratiti. Ja pravi put scinim kim srce grem smirit, Ni ću ja poć inim, da znam taj čas umrit. Ove sam odluke: i s dušom i s tilom Podnesi sve muke, ostat se s tom vilom, Za ku bih ja podal vas saj svit bivši moj, I sebe još prodal, da sam rob uvik njoj. Jer pravo t' sad velim, pod nebom stvar inu Ne ištem ni želim, razmi nju jedinu. Ni pomnjim državu na saj svit vladati, Ni dražu ku slavu ter blago imati, Nere da uživam me srce ku obra, Vam ludim darivam zemaljska sva dobra! I er je sve blaženstvo, nič naprid ne iskati, I pravo kraljestvo kraljem se sam zvati. A da su sva tvoja ka sunce opsiva, A želiš pokoja zločesti pun gnjiva, Kako ja bez vile u mukah kih stojim, Ke mi će bit mile ako ju posvojim. Tijem kamo greš, hodi, mene se ostani, Ter sobom ne vodi, ar ti je sve mani. Slišav te toj pravit, razdrobih sva lica, Hoteć se zadavit kakono sjenica. Primi, rec', razdriješi tuj s pasa uzicu Ter se pođ objesi o tvrdu granicu. Ner mi, rec', izvrzi kako trijeb iz žita Tuj vilu iz prsi, najljepšu od svita. Ar mi će u tilu prî duha nestati, Ner budem tuj vilu igdare parjati. Ne hvalim prolitja ni koris ovčara, Ni lipos od cvitja, ni vaših igara. Kratka je taj slados, sve časom toj mine, Ljetnja je sva rados do zimnje godine, Jere se dan skrati a sjever zli dune, Sve listje omlati i cvijetja otrune. Dubje se ogoli, sve sahne, sve vene, Da se svak uzboli tko lito spomene, Zašto u sve strane pozebe travica Ter zemja ostane kako udovica. Polje se uzcarni, snijeg bijeli po gori, Ali mraz neharni sve živo izmori, A ledom pomrzne studenac smućeni, Da život omrzne od ljute studeni, Da seljke zamuknu, pjesni zaborave, Zurle se raspuknu i tanci ostave; Ter mimo prag ni moć da stupaj tko stupi, Ner domom dan i noć stoji kako u rupi. A vile liposti, ku ištem tač vruće, Vječne su sladosti a nijesu bjeguće. Pri kejzi lijeposti ne scijenim ovi vlas, Sve blage dragosti u kih je velja slas. Ah, da e gdi po sreći da bi se vidila, Vidivši, neć' reći dai da bi, što bila. Lijepu stvar sliditi nije po zazora Nu grubo ljubiti dvoja su prikora. A ove gospoje, ako i rug tvore, Srce t' mi njim goje, da i nijesu iz gore. Volim od sih vila da se mnom ke smiju, Neg sejke iz sela venac da mi viju. Tijem kamo greš, hodi, mene se ostani, Ter sobom ne vodi, er ti je sve mani. Radmio Srce mi od duše boljezan podire Cić tebe, moj druže, ugodni Ljubmire! A toj se sad vidi, sam viđ na moj obraz Gdi smrtno problidi, ostinuv kako mraz, Ter s čela utirem studen znoj ki teče, Od tuge umirem krozi riječ ku reče. Nu pokle pri tebi moj se svjet ne primi I vrijedan još ne bi moj nauk ljubimi, Daj da te umoli nejakos od strica Ter te njim poboli tva grešna dušica, Koji te podviže i rušna i krušna, A sada ga odbiže pod staros pritužna. To i babu još plati sve što te njegova I, kako tva mati, hraniv te pjestova. A ti nju studenu i slijepu i gluhu Ostavi zgrčenu, staricu prisuhu! Da bi t' se ne zbilo, što te će kobiti, Za tvoje zlo dilo Bog te će smjeriti! Nu čemu da toli dan trajem zaludu, Nije mi stat koli, stada mi ne bljudu. Izgubit pri volju ovi nos na licu, Ner moju Šarolju, pritilu junicu. Pošao bi život moj da samo jareta Ne nađe u vas broj maćeha prokleta! Maćeha srdita, ka mi sve posvoji, A zla me napita i tuge napoji! Zatoj ću k stadu poć, ostavaj s Bogome, Ali ću srce oć i misal s tobome. Ne mogu t' ne reći, ah, da bih bil laživ, S toga ćeš smrt steći, domala ć' biti živ. Ljubmir Bog s tobom i svudi dobra kob i sreća, Družbe se zle bljudi, brašna t' puna vreća! Ja ću poć po svitu svudi se tukući Jak pčela po cvitu slatki med ištući. Jeda me gdi na nju dobra kob namiri, Za život ne haju, a da me samiri. Molim te toliko, pazi mi Milolju, A sić, vas i mliko s stadom na tvu volju. Mjesec je sad travan, prolitja jur vrime, Skoro je Đurđev dan, moje krsno ime. Živa ti tva majka, zov' družbu mladića, I ubij im Rajka, pritljega junčića, Ter š njom ga izblaguj u zdravlje sve moje, Lijepo se vesel tuj, svi da se opoje, S vincem pripijevaje trudnoga Ljubmira, Koji mir pitaje, primi rat bez mira. Pozdrav mi još strica i da' mu od mene Trideset ovčica tim da me spomene. Radmile, Radmile, kamo toj uteče? Zdravo t' ovce bile, stan da t' se još reče! Staru mi baburu pohodi na kući I tvu joj guburu daj da se savrući, I š njome ostavi još vepra Bakoja, Da se o njem zabavi mila babka moja. Htijah ti darovat mijeh s bedre svjesivši, Nu ni moć putovat grla ne skvasivši. Putnici toj znaju, jezik se uzveže, A usta pucaju, ter se vas požeže. Tijem obraz požuti a srce prismagne, Ter pikat okruti čovik se ne dvigne. Nije moć reć slova, neg trpi ter vehni, Tu je smrt gotova, istom lez' ter zijehni. Priklon se k meni sad ljupko se račimo, Zač ne znam igdar kad veće se vidimo. SVRHA